Burning For you
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: Ember falls in love with Danny, but Danny just starts to realize his feelings for Sam, unaware that she likes him back. DxS all the way but a little bit of DxE FINAL CHAPTER UP! thanks for all the reviews guys.
1. They're so cute when they're young

**Alright, im attempting to start my first multi-chapter story. the basic plotline here is that Ember somehow falls in love with Danny, who is just realizing his feelings with Sam, but doesn't know if she likes him back the same way, and must choose between them. (prolly gonna end up being DxS in the end, just want some feed back from reviewers to help me guide this story)**

Disclaimer: i do not own Danny phantom, or any other characters from the show.

**

* * *

**

**Burning for You**

Chapter 1: So Cute When They're Young.

Back in their youthful days, Danny Fenton, Samantha (went by Sam) Manson, and Tucker Foley had been under a spell of eternal bliss granted upon them by their carefree childhood. Though this 'eternity' would only last several more months before all their lives would be changed forever.

Danny, Sam and Tucker have just turned 15 within months of each other and were all in the 9th grade. It was in mid-March, and the flowers were in full bloom, the entire spectrum of colors, represented in the flowers put all of Amity Park in a slight state of bliss, well _almost everyone_.

"Aaaa-chooo!" sneezed poor little Sam, as the trio walked home from school one Friday afternoon. Sam had horrible allergies this time of year, which made her miserable, along with the never-ending rainbow of anti-goth colors creeping up on her every which way she turned.

"GOSH! I hade deese stubid allergies," a rather congested Sam yelled out to her friends, "why can't deeze stubid flowers bloom during Halloween? That would make it much scarier."

Danny couldn't help but giggle at his friend, "hehe, I suppose that's true Sam, so anyway, what does everyone want to do tonight? Scary movies at your house again as usual?"

"Danny, c'mon! We've seen probably every single horror movie 4 times! All at Sam's house." Tucker butted in. "Let's go to the amusement park or something, they've got all these new rides that the ads _guarantee _to give you a slight heart attack! Now don't tell me that isn't funner than watching boring ole scary movies guys."

Sam raised and eyebrow and put on a little smirk while glancing at Tucker, "First off, scary movies _aren't_ boring, second, I think he's right Danny, let's do something new for a change, and lastly Tuck, "funner" isn't a word" she said in a mocking sort of voice.

"Oh my God!" Danny started laughing out loud, as Tucker got a little bit embarrassed in his English skills, "no _wonder_ you're getting a c- in English Tuck."

"Yeah, well it's just that Lancer hates me, that's all." Tucker replied while shifting his eyes around nervously.

"Sure whatever you say Tuck." Sam said in a still mocking voice, "meet you guys at the park fountain in 2 hours?" now in a more inquisitive tone.

"You betcha Sammy! I think it's going to be fun, I haven't had a good thrill in a while." The dark haired, bright blue-eyed boy said his goth friend.

They finally reached Sam's house, Danny reached over and gave her a soft pat on the shoulder and told him he would see her that night. It was just Tucker and Danny now.

"Dude you need to tell her…" Tucker suddenly blurted out.

A little spastically, Danny replied, "what? Wha-what are you t-t-talking about?"

"Are you really that clueless? I mean c'mon, you totally have a crush on her Danny"

"DO NOT!" Danny replied while a deep red glow appeared in his cheeks. "She's just my best friend that's all…"

"suuuuure she is Danny, whatever you say. Just keep your lips to yourself when you guys are in the tunnel of _looove_". Tucker mocked to his friend.

"It's not a _when_ Tuck, it's an _if_." Danny said in an authortitative tone, but hastily clapped his mouth shut and held his head from embarrassment as even more blood pooled in his cheeks.

"So you DO want to go on the tunnel of love with Sam don't you?"

"That's not what I meant, Tucker." Danny tried to convince him but it was no use, maybe he did have some feelings for Sam, but not that Sam would return them in the greatest magnitude. The conversation went quiet all of a sudden and Tucker went into his front door, Danny, not realizing that they made it all the way to Tucker's house already. Danny Stared at the ground the entire rest of his walk home, which wasn't too far, but long enough to start a conversation in his head.

"_Do I like her that way?_" Danny thought to himself.

"Yes, you totally do, but I know not as much as Paulina though…" His voice in his head replied. 

_I know, she's a fox ain't she?_

Yea, but Paulina couldn't love you though, Sam on the otherhand… 

_What? Could she? C'mon don't leave me hangin!_

Well, if you are in love with your frie… 

_Whoa! In love! Aren't you taking this a little too far?_

_No, im just saying to you what you are thinking deep down that's all, like I was saying. If you are in love with your friend, then at least you know you guys would get along great and she would accept you for who you are._

I guess you're right… 

Danny made it home after an awkward conversation with himself. He plopped his backpack down next to the door, kicked off his shoes and went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips, when his sister Jazz, who was already sitting down on the couch called Danny into the other room.

"So how was your day Danny?" Jazz asked in a playful tone of voice.

"Bleh, just a day at school, nothing much." Danny replied in an almost disgusted way.

"So how are Tucker and your girlfriend?" Jazz smirked and started getting up, getting ready to dodge any sort of projectile that would be heading her way.

"_She is NOT my girlfriend_" Danny said very annoyed, and threw the couch pillow at Jazz's face.

"Oh lighten up Danny. So whatcha doing tonight?"

"Sam and Tucker are going to the amusement park with me tonight"

"Oh, sounds fun, you going on the tunnel of _loooove_ with Sam?" Jazz said with some unusual amusement on her face.

"I've already had this talk with Tucker, so shut up!" Danny replied angrily.

After an hour and a half of talking with Jazz eating chips and finishing homework, Danny walked up stairs and brushed his teeth and combed his hair making a slightly big deal out of tonight, but it didn't matter, because he didn't look any different than before he got ready.

"Ooh look at my little brother looking all nice for his first date!" Jazz teased Danny.

Danny said nothing and rolled his eyes as he went ghost and flew to the park. Waiting for a good night that is almost ready to unfold.

* * *

A/N: ooh Should be a fun night for Danny winkwink Plz review 


	2. Tunnel of Love

**I had a lot of time on my hands today, since school let out yesterday, and well, expect updates to start coming, like one every 1-2 days. Anyhoo, enjoy, and plz review.**

Disclaimer: i dont own Danny Phantom, but its one my B-day List. ( i wish i was butch Hartman's nephew, then i possibly could)

**Burning For You**

Chapter 2: Tunnel of Love

Ember McLain has never really forgotten Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. Well, none of the ghosts in her world actually did, they all, every single one of them knew who he was, and hated them to the last spectral molecule. Ember, although hated the dipstick with a passion, had some confusion in her soul as well. She couldn't put her finger on it, perhaps she was in denial, or just plain ignored this confusion, but she Ember almost had feelings for the young halfa…_almost_.

Ember couldn't forgive Danny easily for putting her back in the ghost zone, cramming her into the miniscule thermos, forgetting about her for two days before she could even return to the ghost zone. She knew that he was just _way_ too forgetful, or had some sort of vengeance for playing with his heart, and confusing all his emotions around Sam. This feeling, however, wasn't love, she knew it, she was positive, but there was something there. All she could admit to herself was that she thought Danny was pretty cute, and nice that's all…

"Damn it! Get that dipstick out of your head Ember!" the ghostly rock diva thought to herself. "I'm Ember for god's sake! I can have anyone I want, I am the most popular ghost here." She said, being her egotistical self. "I think I'll just have some fun today, this place has boring written all over it!"

Ember summoned the rest of her band and she harshly ordered them to follow her out of the ghost zone, quietly and stealthily went through the ceiling of the basement,(but it being close to 11 at night, most of the house was asleep) and out of the Fenton household, where they made their way to the park and quickly set up their stage, and prepared for the day ahead.

Earlier that Night

"Cya Jazz!" Danny called as he left for the amusement park.

Danny flew off too fast for his sister's reply to be heard but he knew she said bye.

He got to his destination a little early just to make sure he could find a safe place to return into his human form, which was good, because it was very crowded that night. Phantom finally turned back to Fenton and met up with Tucker who came in with Sam.

"Hey Danny!" Sam yelled out to her friend as they rushed up to greet each other.

"Hey Sam. What's up? You ready for some fun?" Danny replied to her friend.

"Sure, so what rides should we go on first? The _Deathinator? Twirl-o-Hurl?…"_

"…the tunnel of love…" Tucker cut in.

"Tucker! Why do you always have to be like that?" Sam scolded to Tucker.

"What? Its just a suggestion, I suppose we could save that for later. Because correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe I spy Valerie of yonder." He pointed through the crowds of people over by the cotton candy vendor. "Good thing you're over her Danny, because the Tuck-man is _all_ over her." Tucker said with an ego higher than 4 potheads by 3 in the afternoon.

"ya good thing." Danny said in a slight chuckle, glancing towards Sam. "I don't think it could ever work, you know, her having an extreme desire to waste half of me."

"Good Danny, finally seeing that she's not right for you…next project, Paulina." Sam replied with some relief in her voice.

Tucker was already hitting on Valerie by the time Sam finished her sentence. And Danny just rolled his eyes and abandoned him as Sam and him went around riding various rides. With Danny always at her side, there was always some sort of blushing between them going on. Sam enjoyed every minute of it, and the G-force of the roller coasters pushing her against his body, only made it better. Sam was starting to feel feelings that she has felt forever, blossom. By the end of the night, they met up with Tucker and Valerie, who apparently had a fun that night as well.

"Dude… Danny! You'll never believe it if I told you…" Tucker Told Danny while out of breath.

"What Tucker?"

"I asked Valerie out… and she said yes!"

"Well congratulations to you guys." Danny said with some happiness in his voice. "You guys will make a cute couple."

"We're not the only ones," he told Danny while looking at Sam. "well, Valerie wants to go one the tunnel of love… she says it'll be a nostalgic adventure, and romantic blah blah blah.

Valerie stopped by to take Tucker to the T.o.L. and talked with Sam and Danny for a good 20 minutes about school, about movies, you know just some small talk. As they left, Sam had a little idea, about how to get closer to Danny.

"Hey Danny," Sam whispered to Danny, "wanna go on the tunnel of love to spy on Tucker and get some juicy dirt on him?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Danny said while looking into her lilac eyes. He was jerked out of this spaced-out state and Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him to get in line. Both Danny and Sam forgot completely about Sam's motive to ride the slow boat ride through a tunnel of corny cardboard bunnies and hearts and rainbows, with cheesy music blaring through the speakers. They finally got into their swan boat and they were off. Sam was feeling pretty nervous about this, as she inched over towards Danny and leaning her head on his shoulder. Danny blushed a lot and started slowly rubber her thigh. This felt so good to Sam. She wanted to make her move, she took her hand, and started playing around with his messy hair, and rubbing the back of his neck. Danny had no idea what was going on, he wasn't complaining, he was enjoying it, no, LOVED it. He held her hand, without thinking, and rested his head on hers, just listening to the romantic music playing overhead. The ride came to an end, and they got off and left the amusement park, with Tucker and Valerie still hanging out going on other rides. Danny went ghost without regard on who was watching; fortunately for him, no one but Sam was.

"What's going on Danny?" Sam asked with concern in her eyes.

" I was going to fly you home, you know, the scenic route." Danny told Sam while smiling slightly. And before she knew it, Danny had already picked her up bridal style and flew her off into the night…

* * *

A/N: aww how cute, they love each other, but they haven't said anything yet... oooh and Ember will be the main character in the next chap for sure. So basically its a lovey romatnic evening for them all. plz review 


	3. I'm Back Baby

**Alrighty the, i guess you could say im "on a roll" ive had nothing to do on my first day on summer vacation, so why not do some fanfic? Ok letsee here, this is where some action starts, and Ember starts to feel some feelings for Danny. Cant give it all away.. read and review!**

Disclaimer: Just like every single person in i don't own danny phantom, but really REALLY wants to.

**Burning For You**

Chapter 3:

I'm Back Baby

Danny Picked up Sam and flew her off into the night, after a rather fun time in the tunnel of love. They went higher than they ever went before, hovering over a beautiful view that would send any girl into a state of seduction. And this was no exception. Sam's face looked as she had been horribly sunburned, blushing so much, and tightened her grip around his back, just to be closer to him, if that was at all possible. Sam was close enough to feel his heartbeat against hers, feel him breathe that would make her muscles go limp. She closed her eyes and curled her head under the crook of his neck. She was ready to spill everything, all of her feelings about him, ALL of them, even some of the naughty ones she was too ashamed of to think about (I'll let you fill-in-the-blank here, id rather just keep it rated T). She was just about to, but didn't have the courage to speak up. She was sure he felt the same way, but loved him too much to risk a life-long friendship, without a 100 chance that he would feel the same way.

The flight was quiet for a while, and the comfort in Danny's strong arms with the warmth of his heart, put her to sleep. Danny saw this and smiled down onto her, and started to turn around and fly her back home. "I wish I could tell you how much I love you Sam… but I don'tknowif you feel the same way…" Danny whispered under his breath so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping goth beauty. Danny arrived at the Manson Mansion and quietly tucked the sleeping Sam into her luxurious king-sized bed. He kissed her on the forehead and flew off back to his house and went to bed. And both had nothing but sweet dreams that night.

They better enjoy them while they last…

The next Day, under cover of night, Ember and her band had set up a massive stage in the middle of Amity Park's Park. She had written a couple more songs to her collection and was practicing with her band, as many spectators stopped by and cheered for her. And just like when she was in the real world before, she had plots of world domination using the mind controlling powers of her music. As she finished playing her second practice song, a group of around 40 people ranging from the ages of 13 to 28, had gathered around the ghostly stage cheering Ember's Name. Ember smiled an evil smile at this and yelled at the small crowd. "TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" In which a synchronized cheer followed "Ember! Ember! Ember!" Her hair, which was put up into small ponytail, suddenly grew up in flames. She proceeded to smile and said "oh yea, I'm back baby!"

Ember's Plan was a simple one, to wreak havoc upon Danny Fenton. She knew a lot more about Danny than one would guess. She would always listen to stories told by Skulker or Technus, and even the pudgy Box- Ghost, about Danny Fenton. She listened to every word and formulated a plan to destroy his life: get rid of Sam. From a spectator's point of view, one could come to a conclusion that Ember liked Danny. Many of the ghosts accused her of this, just to all of her photos of him in her realm, with red hearts drawn around his face in sharpie, but with freshly drawn black X's on it, when a someone came inside. She would admit that she thought he was cute, caring he was, and fun, and dreamy…yet she would deny _all_ feeling of love towards him. She would even blush on occasion, if that were even possible, due to ghost's lack of blood in their spectral being. Ember couldn't hide it for much longer, no matter how much she argued against herself.

Later that day…

It was Saturday; Sam and Danny decided it would be a good idea to talk more about the previous night, so he called her and they met up at the park about a half-hour later.

"Sam! Hey…" Danny said very cheerfully, as he went up and gave Sam a very heart-warming hug, which made both of them love each other secretly even more.

"Ouch… heehee watch it with the bear hugs Danny." Sam said to Danny. They were presenting each other with small talk as they often had been lately, just due to they fact that they were getting more and more nervous around each other. "Listen Danny, about last night… I had a _lot_ of fun, and well…what I'm trying to say Danny is that I l…" cut off some very disruptive guitar chord, along with Danny's ghost sense, Sam would have to wait a little longer… _well I've waited 5 years, what's another hour? _

Danny became his ghostly self and invisibly went to investigate, with the large crowd of people, which was only increasing in size at the other end of the park; he didn't want to call attention to himself. "I hope it's not who I think it is, or I may be in for a lot of trouble. Sadly to his dismay, it was whom he was fearing: Ember and her band.

Danny went visible and called out to the ghost-diva, "Ember! What are you doing here? What do you want?" Ember only smiled at him and blasted a power chord that knocked him out of the air, and he hurt his head on the fall. Ember materialized in front of the injured halfa. "To make your life miserable…" she replied that sent chills down his spine, while she turned to the crowd and switched a dial on her pink and blue flaming guitar to a spiral symbol, and hypnotized the entire crowd which has grown to a size of roughly 200 teens and young adults. Ember commanded the crowd to chant her name. The audience blindly obeyed as Ember's hair grew to a ridiculous length of burning blue flames. She switched to a new dial she just had put on, which was shaped similar to a lightning bolt, and strummed a note that caused a blue/green bolt of ghostly energy and zapped a fleeing Danny Phantom, which proceeded to cry in pain and he fell once again, returning to his human form. Try as he might, Danny couldn't go ghost and lay there in pain from two large falls, unable to get up, with a petrified look to his face. Ember came walked up to him, kneeled down, and grabbed his chin and pulled him close, "You're so cute when you're scared Danny."

So many thoughts entered Danny's head, like: "why didn't she call me dipstick?" and "why doesn't she just kill me," but what got him most was, "is she flirting with me?"

The only thing that Danny could reply was just a shy, terrified, "uh… thanks, can you let me go and not kill me now?" Ember shoved him away and stepped back a few feet. When she noticed Sam rushing over to Danny's weakened state. Sam kneeled down and lifted his head and ran her fingers through his messy hair. Sam turned to Ember and defiantly said: "Get away from him." As she pulled out the Fenton Thermos. Ember, backed away slowly and quickly flew up surprising Sam a little, and dropped the thermos. Danny, who was just about to pass out from exhaustion and pain whispered into Sam's ear, "Sammy… I lo…" but went silent and closed his eyes shut, while tears ran down Sam's face. "Now you've done it you skanky bitch!" Sam picked up the thermos and pointed it at Ember who was hovering in the sky in between the sun and Sam, so that Sam had a horrible glare and almost impossible to get a good aim at her. Ember flipped her dial back to the whirlpool symbol and threw a hypnotizing chord towards Sam. Since she was not wearing the Fenton-Phones, she just took the blast and blankly cleared her face of any emotion. Ember, who was just about to give Sam a command, was caught gazing at Danny's body laying on the grass, she was staring for a while but snapped back to her main motive, to control Sam.

"I guess I can finally admits something you little goth-freak, I guess I do have sort of a crush on you're little boyfriend, and ill have plenty of time to get close to him, since I command you to HATE DANNY FENTON!"

_dun dun dun_

* * *

_a/n: _sorry about even more suspense, but that'll i had time for tonight, we shall find out how much Ember does indeed love Danny, and will Sam's love for him be enough to break through Ember's spell? Tune in tomorrow or whenever update. RxR plz and ty.


	4. New Feelings

**I want to apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. I had some writers block this morning, and well I thought the ending was really good, and didn't want to go any further till next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Danny Phantom! or Norah Jones, or the Song by norah jones! (hope i didn't spoil anything here)**

**  
Burning for You**

Chapter 4:

New Feelings

Danny was knocked out for quite a while, well no, just for an hour give-or-take, and when he woke up, he saw that Sam was no longer by his side. This worried him a little; Danny always knew that Sam would drag him away from the battlefield, and normally be next to him when he came to, but she was nowhere to be found. Danny's head hurt; he managed to sit up on his own, but felt rather dizzy doing so, and only to fall back down after a moment or two. "_Sam…where are you?_" Danny thought to himself as he tried to sit up again to look around the park. His eyes raged into a glowing green as he remembered how he became so disoriented. "_Ember…"_ the teenager whispered under his breath, and fell back to the ground with an even larger headache. "Maybe I'll just lie here a while, I'm sure Sam just went to get help. She'll be back… right?"

Ember was quite pleased with what she has done. After she instructed poor Sam to despise the man she loved, Ember could only laugh at her genius as she saw Sam walk away from Danny's body with a discontented scowl on her face. "Now that she's out of the way, I guess I could make my move on Danny. I'm sure he suspects me of Sam's newfound hatred, and his bump on the head. I'll have to plan this carefully." Ember returned to her stage where the audience was just growing in size with time. Ember thought it was best to play a song that reflected her feelings towards Danny. She already enacted her plan, so she should keep those feeling towards Danny, and what better way to make those feelings blossom than with a love song? She told her band of ghouls what to play, it was a song they hadn't played before, but somehow the band knew how to play it.

Ember walked up to the mic, and started playing a complex tune on her guitar with the rest of the band softly coming in, as she started to sing "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones.

I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

Danny heard this and immediately thought of Sam, wondering why she wasn't there with him. "_Well Ember does have a nice voice, and she's not the **worst** ghost I've had to fight… and she's sort of beauti…" _

"STOP IT FENTON! She's a ghost she wouldn't be interested in you, that _I_ am, but… but… grr… Sam, Sam, Sam… I love Sam…"

When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Danny smiled because he liked this song, and it was performed beautifully by Ember, and the audience thought so as well. The roaring chants of 'Ember! Ember!' were dulled and many had held up their lighters and swayed along to the song. Ember was a little embarrassed of this, because she didn't think she was doing that entirely well.

Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

The song silenced and there was a sudden uproar of cheers and applause. Danny even found himself clapping a little bit after finally being able to stand. Ember blushed a little bit, after glancing over slightly and seeing Danny clapping over in the grass. She spoke into the microphone and said a simple little, "Thank you very much."

Danny quickly snapped out of it and thought about Sam. "Damn, I can't believe I forgot about her!" Danny shouted out his trademark 'going ghost' and zoomed off looking for her. He looked everywhere, but oddly enough not at her house. It wasn't till after about 4 in the afternoon, almost 6 hours since they met in the park, that he thought to himself, "Damn it, if I weren't such a C student I would have thought about going there in the first place!" and flew as quick as he could towards Sam's house. And sure enough, there she was, listening to some very gothic music on her CD player, oddly enough, she didn't have an ipod, just because everyone did, but she sat on her bed tapping her foot and bobbing her head to the music. Danny phased in through the ceiling and became visible, only to hear the angry cry of, "What the HELL are you doing in my room Danny! Get out you freak!" Danny was really confused on what he just heard, and backed away slightly.

"Did I come at a bad time Sam? I could come back later or something." Danny replied while turning back into his human form. Sam only said, "Get out loser! And never come back!"

"Sam? It's me, Danny, your best friend since 1st grade! I always come here and see how you're doing. What's wrong with you?"

Sam got off her bed, threw her CD player on the floor and stomped over to the confused boy. "Listen Fenton, I have never liked you, I have always hated you, and I never want to see you again." She said this with a fiery red glow in her eyes and the most intimidating scowl she has ever made. "Get OUT!"

Danny did as he was told with a scared, and confused expression. He went ghost and left her room, but left some tears of his broken heart on her dark purple carpet.

* * *

A/N: i know i know, a wee bit short, but i liked how i ended it. More Ember x Danny next chapter, and Danny starts to feel things for ember like he did for Sam... and sam sorta ... well i cant ruin it for everyone! tune in later for the 5 chapter of Burning for you.

Please review!


	5. Ember Makes Her Move

**Ok here is chapter 5, basically it picks up where chapter 4 left off... lol. but this is a little bit of both DxS and DxE. Like the Title suggests, Ember makes her move.**

Disclaimer: i don't own Danny phantom. (sob) but i do own the poem at the end of the chapter. (poetry rox!)

* * *

**Burning for You**

Chapter 5:

Ember Makes her Move.

Danny silently left tears of sadness and confusion on the angry girl's floor as he quietly flew away. But broke down and let out a horrible cry of heartbreak and cried his eyes out once he was out of Sam's earshot.

"She didn't mean it! I know she didn't! I love her, love shouldn't be this difficult." He cried out to the sky. "What did I do? I must have done something, but what? She never gets angry at me for nothing. Could I have done something last night that made her mad? But she would have then told me this morning."

Danny had no idea what was going on. But those words were just reverberating through his head. _"I hate you! Get out and never come back!" _Were just keeping him from thinking straight. Something must have happened to her. Danny was too upset to think though, otherwise he could have deduced that Ember had something to do with it. Danny loved her though, and even if Sam hated him back, he couldn't think bad things about her. He just thought all the good things, like how she always cared for him, and how he would always protect her...

Flashback.

"Danny! Are you all right? Oh my God! You're bleeding." An 9-year old little girl cried out as she rushed over to comfort her friend.

"I'm alright Sammy, it's just a little scratch, that's all. Don't worry about it." A younger version of Danny Fenton said, as he dusted himself off after falling off the monkey bars in the school playground.

"Are you sure, c'mon, let me take you to one of the teachers, we can get you a band-aid." Sam replied with a still concern look in her cute, lilac eyes.

"Alright, I guess so…" Danny said with a smile on his face, as Sam grabbed his hand and helped him up.

They were walking over to one of the recess supervisors forgetting that Sam was still holding Danny's hand, when a Latin girl with some of her satellites came waltzing over.

"Ooh look girls, that creepy girl is going out with that dorky Fenton loser!" Paulina mocked to her friends.

Danny and Sam blushed a little seeing that they were still holding hands, and quickly let go of each other, when Danny defended her replying, "Hey! We're not going out! We are just best friends, and stop being so mean, you're not a very nice person at all Paulina!"

"So what if I'm not, loser? I still have a lot more friends than you, and I'll always get what I want, because my papi says I am the most beautiful princess in town!" Paulina said while sticking her tongue out at Danny. Danny took Sam by the wrist and they walked over to the teacher with blood starting to run down his leg, out of the cut on his knee.

"Don't worry about her Sam, she's just plain mean, and no one is gonna like her when she's a grown up."

Sam only smiled a little bit when Danny told her that. Sam always hated Paulina and always will, and the only thing that made her happier was when she was with Danny, and since Danny was practically holder her hand, she was pretty happy.

End flashback.

Danny flew back to the park and sat down at the edge of the fountain. Ember's stage was cleared off, and the audience that was cheering her name, next to it was also gone. Danny was too distracted to think about this, and only stared at his reflection in the water.

"Why was Sam being like this? There has to be something I could do." Danny thought. He also thought other things, a lot of things, but just couldn't think straight due to all the shock. He must have been staring into the fountain for close to an hour, with an occasional tear falling off his chin, making ripples in the water. Danny just had no clue what to do. Suddenly a lean, feminine figure came and sat down next to him on the edge of the fountain. Ember obviously had seen him and was a little bit worried, she didn't think he would take it too harshly. Ember didn't know the extent of Danny's love towards Sam. "_This may be a little harder than I thought_" She thought to herself, as she heard a sad, heart-shaken voice.

"What do you want Ember? I'm not in the mood to fight right now."

"Listen Dip-sti… I mean Danny, I don't want to fight you."

"You don't? Why not? I mean I'm your sworn enemy, and you hate me." Danny replied while still staring at his reflection.

"I have my reasons, I mean, you didn't do anything wrong to hurt me yet… what I mean is that, well I'd rather just keep a peace between us… is that okay?" Danny now looked at Ember, she looked concerned but had a little smile on her face. Danny knew he shouldn't trust her, but he wanted to.

"Yea, it's okay." He said with a slight smile on his face too. Ember noticed how bloodshot his eyes were, and thought about how much he was crying. She slowly inched herself closer to him.

"So what's wrong Danny? It looks like you've been crying for hours."

"I…I really don't want to talk about it" he replied with his face returning to a sulk, and returning his gaze, back to his reflection. Ember took her hand and placed it on his cheek and pulled his gaze back towards herself.

"Please tell me Danny, if you keep it all bottled inside it can seriously hurt you." She said a sincere voice.

"I'm sorry, I just can't talk about it, it hurts too much."

"Well, I understand. Why don't we go for a walk for awhile until you can talk about it alright?" Ember suggested.

Danny knew that he shouldn't, but she was right about not talking about it. And against all reason, he replied, "Sure, I suppose so."

Ember got a little excited about this and jumped up quickly and grabbed his hand. She got a little embarrassed at this, and quickly let go. They left the area around the fountain and started walking around the trails in the park, the sun had just set and it was dark, and Danny was alone with a very powerful ghost that he was sure hated him, so he was a little nervous. Although he has been wrong before, well more than just once before, let's just say he's not right that often.

Sam's rage had cooled down and she just got done deleting pictures of her and Danny on her computer. Each passing one, that she looked at, her hatred towards him somehow dissipated slightly. Now, she no longer has a 'hate' towards Danny, It's just now a more, 'indifferent' feeling towards him. She was about ready to throw away her diary, because it was full of entries about her love for him, which she didn't care for at the moment. But before she did, out of curiosity, sheflipped open the black velvet cover and turned to a random page in the middle of it only to find a poem she wrote about him.

_Black and Blue_ By Sam Manson 

Every day I see him,

Every night I need him.

Every dream, I love him.

Every waking moment I want him

I want his deep, loving eyes and his fun messy hair.

Black hair like the night, and blue eyes full of care.

He loves everyone and everything, and will fight to the death.

I pray every night, for his heart full of love, and his lungs full of breath.

I love him to bits, but he hasn't a clue,

That all I want is black and blue.

And like how her kiss with Dash broke the spell on Danny, reading just how much she cared for him rekindled the fire of love that was put out by Ember. And Sam, being aware of what was happening the whole time, was put into shock as she remembered what she said do Danny. She almost cried when she recalled what she said to him, and how he left in tears. Sam, grabbed her boots, quickly put them on and rushed out of her house, with only one thing in her mind.

"_I'm so sorry Danny."_

* * *

A/N: alrighty then! there you go! chapter 5,and for all you DxS Fans, dont worry, like i've been saying, it's still gonna end up in DxS.. but the next couple chapters will be primarilly DxE.  
_Please Review!_


	6. Too Late?

**Alrighty, well after a couple days wait, here is the update to the previous chapter! Background on this chapter, well nevermind i'll just let you read it. Major props to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and previous ones.. love hearing from you guys. And dont just keep ranting on about how perfect this story is, if you want to make a suggestion for the next chapter, i'll totally consider it.!**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own DP, now start reading!**

**Burning For You**

Chapter 6

Too Late?

Sam was worried sick about Danny. She couldn't believe what she told him earlier that afternoon. She just couldn't, she _wouldn't._ Sam was running down the sidewalk, she didn't know where she was running, but she just was going in any direction that her intuition would guide her. Sam's first instinct was to try Danny on his cell phone. Sam sat down on a bench on the sidewalk, due to her exhaustion of running. She dialed, but there was no answer. "Maybe, he doesn't want to talk to me…ooh I hope I didn't hurt him too bad." Sam started to say to herself, "I hope he wasn't clueless enough to realize that it wasn't really me saying those horrible things to him… I hope."

Sam didn't know where to go, so she just went to his house first. She hailed a cab and got in. Sam told the cabbie her destination, and he started to drive the car to Danny's house. The whole trip in that taxi was killing her. She didn't know if he was even at his house. He could have run away, or worse. Sam loved Danny to death, but didn't know for sure if he felt the same way back. She had a feeling there was something, especially during all their fake-out make-outs that Danny seemed to enjoy a little too much. Or how he would always hang out with her more than Tucker when they were always together. Or maybe Sam had a feeling of Danny's feelings just because of all his blushing around her, well Sam would always blush too, but Danny must be nervous about something if all that blood likes to hang out in he cheeks. Sam continued looking out the window of the taxi and looked at the sky. The sun had already gone, but it wasn't completely dark yet, there was enough light for a pretty sunset. This just reminded her of the night before. How she was so close to admitting her feelings, how she was so close to kissing him for real. Silent tears started to run down her face. She dried them as fast as she could with some tissues from her purse before they would run down all of her mascara. The cab reached its destination and Sam was jerked out of her daydreams of her love for Danny, by the car's sudden stop.

"Here, keep the change." She told the driver as he just smiled at the 20 she handed him and drove away. Sam quickly jumped up the steps to Fenton Works, and knocked rather hard on the door. She got anxious when no one answered and just decided that she's over there enough that she could just go in. When she did, was a bit surprised when she saw that there were no lights on.

"Hello! DANNY? YOU HERE?" Sam yelled trying to get someone's attention. She quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor and went into Danny's room. It appeared as if he had a horribly long fight with a ghost, with the curtains torn, papers and junk everywhere, the numerous sheets of his bed scattered around the room and his mattress flipped over. Sam took no heed to this mess, because no ghost could possibly do this amount of carnage, just the laziness of a 15-year old boy. Sam knew he wasn't here, not even in ghost form, hiding. She could tell where he was, she always could except for now.

Danny and Ember were in the park, Danny not really saying anything about the incident that took place several hours earlier. Ember wanted to talk to Danny, so she could well, get closer to him. What she _really_ wanted to do though was (insert Adult oriented action here). But Ember knew that he was only 15, and they were only on truce for now. Ember started up some small talk to try to lighten up the mood, and start some sort of socialization.

"So… uh Danny, nice night tonight huh?" Ember stuttered nervously, her gaze looking at the passing trees, trying not to gawk at Danny.

"Oh, yea, I guess so." Danny replied with a glum look on his face and sadness in his voice. With his gaze staring at his feet as they walked around the trail in the park.

"Danny… c'mon, cheer up, I don't like seeing you down, I mean, I-uh.. just tell me what's wrong… I think I have an idea what it is.."

"You do, do you?" His eyes shifted from the ground up to Ember's face.

"Well sure!" Ember said with a mischievous little smirk on her face. "I mean there are only like 5 things that teenage boys ever worry about. Friends, family, school, money, and _girls_." Ember stated the last one with a little bit seduction in her voice.

"Hehehe, yea I suppose you're right." He replied, smiling the first time all night… I guess you could say I have some girl troubles.

"Well, with me already being a girl, I think I could help you out there Danny." Ember told him. And for some reason, that Ember was now fully aware of; she loved it when she said his name. It gave her chills down her ghostly spine.

"Well, I don't know Ember, it's just that, there's this girl I really like."

"Sam?" Ember hated Sam, and gave her more chills, the bad kind, down her spine whenever she heard Sam's name.

"Yea, how did you kno… never mind. Anyway, last night I went to the amusement park with her and I had a really fun time with her, and I'm pretty sure she had a fun time too. We went on the tunnel of love and…"

"BWAHAHA, you actually went on that cheesy thing…" Ember interrupted.

"Yes… and well afterwards we went flying and it was fun, she fell asleep in my arms, she looked so happy, and peaceful. And now today, I fly into her room like I always do, and she says she hates me and…and… and…" Danny started to break down into tears again, and Ember used this opportunity to sit him down on a nearby bench and give him a comforting hug.

Danny just held on to Ember and cried into her shoulder, Ember just sat there with a smile on her face and said some comforting words like: "It's ok; I'm here, I won't leave you" (She would say that last one softer, like a whisper into his ear) Ember must have held on to him for a good ten minutes before Danny let up and sat back up on the bench.

"That wasn't a very nice thing of her to do Danny, and after all you have done for her… that's how she returns your selflessness." Ember told Danny, obviously trying to make him forget Sam and be with her.

"I know, I mean, she doesn't know how much I even love her. I'd die for her and, well you get the point, why can't she love me back. I guess she's a lost cause." Danny said with a sigh. Ember didn't like how much Danny liked Sam, but did enjoy hearing the latter part of his remark.

"Well, ever since I've talked with you tonight, I don't think I could ever want to fight you. You're too nice, and caring, and sweet and loving (a/n: getting a little carried away huh Ember?) and brave, I just don't think we should be enemies, because I really don't want hurt you." Ember told Danny, as he looked up and stared at her glowing green eyes.

"Wow, she really is pretty in the moonlight, and she has been so helpful and supportive in my time of need… I guess it couldn't hurt having an ally ghost… and it's a bonus since she is rather stunning, and those eyes, WOW! Like florescent emeralds, and he hair is just so… I can't describe it, it's amazing, and I love the color of it too. She seems really nice too…"

"Oh, well thank you very much Ember," Danny replied softly while blood began pooling in his cheeks making his whole face warm. "Not many people give me compliments like those before."

"Well it's true Danny, I mean, I wasn't making any of those things up either, you really are a very special kid you know that?" Ember was saying this as she scooted really close to Danny to a point where their thighs were touching. "I've got to say something that's kinda awkward for me; I really like you Danny."

Danny was shocked to hear this coming from Ember, he wasn't complaining or anything but was just surprising. He was glad Ember liked him, it made him feel loved in a perfect time, when his heart was just broken by the girl he loves… or did love.

"Danny, did you hear me? Because I really don't want to have to say that again."

Danny just looked at Ember and smiled a little bit. "I heard you Ember, and don't worry, I like you too." Ember smiled and giggled like a little schoolgirl and leaned her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Meanwhile…

Sam was running out of Danny's front door just thinking of where Danny could be. She didn't have time to waste, thinking that Danny in his state of depression could consider suicide. Sam was unaware of Danny's current position with Ember in the park. Sam called Tucker to see if he knew where he was. No help there, but since he was his best friend, Tucker decided to help Sam out.

"Please Tucker! I really need to find Danny; I'm worried about him."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow, I mean, why do we have to go find him now, it's really late Sam"

"Tucker! Listen! I said some things I shouldn't have said, that I didn't want to say to him, and he got really manically depressed and, well we could be looking at a wrist slicing situation here…"

"What? No way, seriously? What did you say to him?"

"That's not important right now, just meet me at park fountain and we'll split up to find him…"

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes alright?"

"Please hurry Tuck."

Tucker and Sam met at the rendezvous point at which they proposed, and split up. Sam would check out the entire park, and Tucker would check all of his regular hangout spots. Tucker left and went to look at the arcade, then the mall. Sam took her flashlight and checked all the trails, shouting out Danny's name. It was no use. Sam was just about to call it quits, but saw one last trail that she hasn't looked through yet. The lights throughout the entire park were turned off to save energy. She ran around looking for him when suddenly her flashlight started to flicker on and off. She turned it off to conserve any of the precious energy, incase of emergency. After which, Sam looked to her right, and through a mess of trees, saw a faint blue light. Sam was curious, and started walking towards it, it took a while, and ran into a couple trees on her way their but finally got to the light… although she wish she didn't. She backed away with tears starting to moisten her eyes and almost started out-right crying after she saw Ember, with Danny, cuddling on the park bench.

* * *

A/N: i think i probably could have ended that a little better, but o well. more suspense! more tragedy for those DxS Fans... i think 'll let it end up in a DxE story...KIDDING! DxS all the way! i'll just take another chapter or too before we see any more action between them... and then... FLUFF! glorious glorious fluff.

Review please!


	7. A very Confused Danny

**Thanks for all the lovely review! as per request... there will be some DxS going on.. will it be this chapter? who knows? i do! but read! FASTER!**

**Disclaimer: yada yada... dont own it.**

**Burning for You**

Chapter 7

A Very Confused Danny

Sam could not believe what she was seeing. She always wished that Danny wouldn't love another girl, but this…she didn't know what to think. Danny and Ember were cuddling up with each other on the park bench under a park lamp that somehow managed to remain turned on. Well, it's not cuddling anymore, I suppose, but Danny's head is peacefully lying upon Ember's lap, and she is playing around with his hair.

"_Don't you dare lay another finger on his hair you bitch." _Sam thought to herself. "_That's **my** move, only **I **can do that… you don't deserve to be around Danny, not after what you did to his heart… and mine."_

Sam couldn't help but cry. She loved Danny more than life itself, though for being goth, she didn't love life that much to begin with. All she wanted, ever wanted, was to be loved by Danny, the way she loved him. And apparently, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

Sam didn't know if Danny really loved Ember, he could just be under her spell. But Ember wouldn't accept a fake love; she enjoys the challenge of making him love her. Ember was just downright evil, and Sam didn't know what to do. So she just left, crying, crying big wet tears that would ruin all of her make-up around her eyes, black and violet colored tears were flowing out of her eyes, and she ran away from Danny, bawling.

"Ember, do you hear something?" Danny said to Ember, opening his eyes, and sitting up off her lap.

Ember was fully aware of who was crying, she enjoyed listening to that cry, she loved to hear Sam cry, but was real worried this time. "Uh… no cutie… probably just an owl or something. Don't get so worried." She replied with an ironic tone of worry in her voice. "Go ahead and lay your head down in my lap, I enjoy playing with you hair."

Danny didn't feel like doing that, he knew that only Sam would do that, and the thought of Sam would only make him upset. Danny, on the outside, showed a dislike for Sam, after an earlier talk with Ember, but on the inside, still loved her more than anything, but those words Sam said to him were burned in his mind.

Danny only replied to Ember by pulling her close and resting his chin on top her head. Ember wasn't complaining, and nestled herself into a comfortable position, which ended up being in sitting in his lap, with his arms holding her against his chest. Ember knew that the spell she put Sam in has definitely worn off… her love was too strong for it to last more than a few hours. Ember needed to distract Danny's mind, which she knew was thinking about Sam. So Ember decided to get a little frisky.

Ember starting kissing Danny's neck and tracing all around his face with her fingers. Just softy enough for it to be rather ticklish, which Ember knew that Danny was prone to be sometimes. Danny couldn't help but chuckle ( I was going to say giggle, but that's obviously not masculine enough). Ember was suckling (funny word!) on his neck and moving up his face kissing his cheeks and around the area of his lips, when suddenly Ember attempted to make a bold move…

"Whoa! Ember? What are you doing there?" Danny said pushing her away just before she could kiss his lips.

"Just showing my love for you Danny…" She said as she grabbed hold of him, and teleported him to a nearby field of grass, via flaming-hair-wrapping-around-you trick.

Ember pulled out her hair tie and Danny could only watch as Ember's glowing, fiery, hair draped down to about halfway down her back. Danny, kind of liked Ember, key words: kind of. He didn't want to waste his first meaningful kiss with Ember.

"Ember, don't you think you are going a little too far with this? I mean we just kind of got together…" Danny replied nervously as he saw Embers eyes glow a brighter green and her fiery hair swayed further down her backside, until it was around 3 feet long of blue, fiery, hot, passion. Ember was ready to do anything to make Danny love her… and Danny just wasn't ready.

"Oh Danny, Danny, Danny…" Ember smiled with a seductive tone and look on her face. "If two people love each other… its never too soon is it?"

Danny did not like where this was going. He didn't want to have to break up with her right there, although they were never really going out, but they were acting like it.

"Ember! Stop Not like this… I don't like you that way… not… yet. I mean if you can't just expect me to do what you're thinking are you? I'm 15! You're 20 something!" Danny reasoned with her. Ember gave in to his requests and just ended up cuddling with him under the starry sky.

Ember still wanted to have some fun with Danny, so she thought a small step would be to just give him a simple back massage, and work around to massaging his whole body. "_Let's see him say no to me then…" _Ember thought mischievously (A/N: note: I still haven't said what she wanted to do to him yet… I'm still trying to keep this pg-13, so just you know, use your imagination. eww sounds gross sorta )

Ember sat behind Danny and straddled his body with her legs. She started rubbing his shoulders to help him calm down even more after a long heartbroken day. She moved her hands quickly and softly all around his back. This was heaven to Danny and he let out a groan from the feeling from the massage, it just felt so good. After a while, she increased the tension, more groans from Danny and he let slip a word that shocked and angered Ember, "Oh _Sam_…"

Ember was pissed… her hair started burning up in rage and she stopped the massage and jumped away from Danny with a sad look in her face. Danny finally realized what he said, and was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry Ember, I guess she is still on my mind. I know she hates me, and I know she can never love me back… but I love her too much… and I care for you too...but… I have to see her."

Danny transformed and quickly flew off before Ember could say anything. She was too hurt.

Danny was a little… no incredibly nervous about seeing Sam again. Who wouldn't after the previous encounter? Danny felt the cool spring whip across his face. He could only form tears in his eyes after remembering all the wonderful times he had spent flying with Sam. He could only cry after realizing what she is going to say after he confesses everything to her. He didn't want to think about the painful future, so he thought it would be best if he got if over with. Danny zoomed over to Sam's house and phased in through the window, invisible. He saw Sam crying on her bed, with black and purple stains everywhere.

"Sammy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Danny asked, returning back to his human state.

Sam but couldn't help cry when she realized he was there. _"Probably going to rub in my face that he loves Ember…I'm sorry Danny. I really am!" _"Danny… I'm so sorry for what I did this afternoon. I didn't mean to say that.. Really."

Danny was a bit confused was she serious? I mean she was so convincing… but Danny loved Sam too much to just say that she's lying, so he let her explain herself. "W-what do you mean Sam…"

"What I mean is that well, I didn't mean to say those bad things today… I couldn't stop myself… Ember put me under a spell that…"

"Wait second, Ember made you say those things to me?"

"Yes, I know, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't fight it off sooner…"

But before she could finish, Danny already when ghost and flew out her window with a I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass, look on his face. She couldn't help but rush out to her balcony and gaze up at him with a love that she had for many years. She figured that Danny was going to kick Ember's assfor breaking his heart…

_And she couldn't be more right._

* * *

A/N: well lookie here the 7th chapter... and i updated 2x in one day! (gives self pat on back) huzzah for late summer nights! ok so got some some more DxS friendly action goin on at the end there, with some DxE at the beggining, best of both worlds for those who like the pair... i like both, but DxS is like the best, nothing is better... nothing! so we can all sort of guess what's going to happen to Ember now... p.s. No more DxE action goin on... and more fluff on the way! its like 2 in the morning here, and after procrastination i got this chapter done finally! fortuneatly i was checking out some Fan Art at cool place... LOADS of DxS Fluff!

Review please!


	8. Ember Wants revenge

**Here it is chapter 8. this is where it reaches it's climax i think. cant spoil anything so just go at it!**

**Disclaimer: do i even need to say anything?**

**Burning for You**

Chapter 8:

Ember Wants Revenge

"I can't believe he just stood me up like that… I know that we weren't exactly going out, but I-I, I just can't believe he'd still love Sam after all she put him through today… maybe I didn't make the spell strong enough." These were Ember's thoughts as she paced back and forth thinking about what to do. If she wanted to keep Danny for herself, she would have to act fast. "Danny's probably already there by now, and killing that freaky goth-girl would just make him hate me and put me in the thermos. Maybe I could make it look like I didn't do it… he's too clueless right?"

Ember made up her mind… she was going to kill Sam, in order to be with Danny. Now she didn't even care if she had to hypnotize him, she'd do anything to be with him. But right now she would have to deal with Sam. Ember decided that she had to take action before they got back together. Without any proper planning, she just teleported to Sam's house and materialized in her room. Ember was a bit surprised to see that she wasn't there, but turned around quickly to see her looking up into the bright starry sky from her balcony. Ember only smirked as she switched the dial on her flaming pink guitar to the green fist and shouted out a warning to Sam.

"Listen up goth-freak, stay away from my man." And played a chord that emitted a giant green, ghostly fist that knocked Sam off her balcony only to remain holding on to the railing on the other side, about to fall down from the 3rd story (ya, her house is just that big). Sam let out a blood-curdling scream along with a petrified expression on her face that only made the look on Ember's face even more sinister. "Not even _my _boyfriend can help you now, bitch."

Danny was already flying at his top speed, which had grown significantly since he first gained his powers. Going at around 240 miles per hour, Danny was rushing back to the park to confront Ember and make her pay. Fortunately enough for Sam, he didn't get that far before Ember attacked. Her scream alerted Danny, as he slowed to stop and looked back in the direction of Sam's house. Danny didn't know exactly what was going on, but his ghost sense went off, leading him to suspect that Sam was in great danger.

Ember had already knocked Sam off her balcony, and fortunately for her, their happened to be some bushes to soften her fall, only resulting in some minor scratches and bruises. Sam was hurt badly enough to make it difficult for her to stand up and get out of the bushes.

Ember flew down to her and grabbed her up by the hair, and pulled her up to see her face to face. Ember stared down her lilac eyes, which showed fear, and that's exactly what Ember wanted. She wanted Sam to be in a living hell before she would be brutally killed.

Sam was scared, no doubt there, and it wasn't comforting to be staring her imminent death straight in the eyes. With no one around, and Danny flying off at top speed in the other direction, she seemed doomed. She was crying as well, because Sam had a very sensitive scalp and being supported by her hair wasn't her idea of relaxation. "_Danny… please save me… I love you… you've always been there to save me, rescue me, keep me safe… please Danny Please." _Sam thought to herself as Ember opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Any last words before you fall to you doom dip-stick?"

Sam couldn't help but cry from all the physical pain and emotional pain from thinking about Danny, she thought she would never see him again, never be able to tell him how much she loved him. All Sam could mutter to Ember as her grip on her hair loosened was. " I love Danny and he will never love you back…"

Ember only smiled at her remark and replied, "That's where you're wrong there dip-stick." Before Ember could drop Sam to her doom, Ember was blasted by a very hard blast of energy, ironically, this caused her to drop Sam, but she was saved by none other than Danny Phantom (a/n: honestly who didn't see that coming?)

"Danny!" Sam said with excitement in her voice. "You, you saved me! But why? Even after those things I said to you…"

Danny put his finger up to her lip and told her in a very comforting voice, "Sam… you didn't say those things today… Ember made you, and besides… I care for you too much to let you go splat on me." Danny ended with a slight chuckle that made all of Sam's pain and worry fade away.

Danny placed Sam safely back in her bed and told her to get some sleep. "I'll take care of that 80's drag queen. I'll show her to play with my emotions…" Danny was off before Sam could say what she wanted to say to him again, but she could always tell him later, even if it couldn't wait.

Danny phased out of Sam's room and confronted a very angry and disoriented Ember. "It was YOU! (A/N: sorry in advance for the all caps, but gotta show some anger somehow) YOU MADE SAM BREAK MY HEART!" Danny shrieked at Ember, as his eyes were beyond glowing green, his pupils dilated to a point where they weren't visible, and even the white parts of his eyes glowed an ominous green. Ember could only float there and do his best to convince him that it wasn't her who did everything wrong. But she was too flustered to think straight and be convincing.

"Uh… no it wasn't… she uh… was lying… she always has and.. uh.. uh.." Ember trailed off, as Danny's hands glowed a bright green. "ENOUGH OF YOU LIES EMBER! You broke my heart, and stabbed me in the back; you have no idea what this feels like!" the angry teen screamed back. Danny started flying at full speed and met Ember's face with this fist.

Ember tried to fight back, but it was no use, Danny, in his enraged state was practically impossible to stop. "_what have I done…"_ Ember thought to her self as she was being slammed into the ground outside the very park in which they recently loved each other. Ember was struggling to get up, and Danny used this opportunity. "Ember, you are an evil good for nothing has-been who just wants to be spoiled to get her own way. You have done a horrible, terrible thing." With his voice rising each and every word. "You destroyed my sense of love, and all emotion… and with that you… will… PAY!"

Danny screamed letting out a devastating wail. The power was massive. Even Vlad could sense that power all the way from Wisconsin (a/n: go packers! I know sorta off subject).

Ember was in a living hell; the ghostly wait went of for what seemed hours, but really around 12 seconds. After which… her hair had almost completely fallen out, scattered blue flames were around her body, and igniting a couple twigs. Ember couldn't move, her leather clothes were almost completely ripped to shreds, and her guitar, well, it's broken, let's leave it at that.

Danny was exhausted, almost too tired to stand, but luckily had enough energy to pull off the lid to the Fenton Thermos and sucked Ember inside.

Danny transformed back into his ghostly alter ego and flew off to Sam's house to tell her that Ember was gone.

Sam couldn't sleep, even against Danny's wishes. She was too worried about him, hoping that she wouldn't lose him, hoping that he still liked her even after what she told him against her will.

Danny phased in, transformed back into Fenton form and collapsed on the foot of Sam's bed.

"Danny! Are you all right? What happened to Ember?" Sam said, worry in her voice. "You know I couldn't live with myself knowing that something happened to you."

"It's ok Sam, she's gone, I got her. I'm just (yawn) really tired, that's all."

"are you sure? Well whatever you say Danny," She said while giving him a big hug. "Danny, I'm really sorry about this afterno…"

"Sam, its ok, I forgive you, it's not your fault. If anything it just gave me a chance to think about how much I really do love-CARE for you…hehehe" cue blushing cheeks.

Sam only smiled and gave Danny another hug. "Why don't you just sleep over here tonight, this bed is more than big enough for both of us." Sam said, with a bit of uneasiness in her voice.

Danny only smiled and kick off his shoes and didn't ask any questions, because he didn't have any argument with what Sam suggested. Danny took his jeans off and got under the cool covers and cuddled up with Sam. Both having the sweetest dreams that they have ever had.

* * *

A/N WooT! go Danny, finally get to be with Sam... i probably could end it right here, but i wont.. .just gotta tie up some loose ends, and add some fluff... yes.. the next chapter will have lots of fluff, YAY GLORIOUS FLUFF! Finally kicked Embers bitchy ass (pardon the french) and got to be with Sam. Awwwwwww... look forward to one... MAYBE 2 short chapters... 

REVIEW! please! it makes my heat happy... and makes me wanna write more!


	9. Admitting Feelings

**Well here it is the final chapter to Burning for You, for all those DxS fans who got upset during the middle during the DxE chapters, this is for you. Pure DxS Fluff. Thank you to all my reviewers, those reviews helped so much, and it makes my heart jump with joy every time i log on and see more reviews. Thank you so much for enjoying this story, i had a blast writing it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own danny phantom, now stop wasting your precious eyesight and read!**

**Burning for You**

Chapter 9:

Admitting Feelings

Danny had just woken up. His eyes fluttered open, only to his surprise that his arms were pulling Sam into his chest. Being a little embarrassed by this, and natural instinct incase some certain parents decided to rudely barge in, he was beginning to remove his arms and scoot across the giant bed, to give Sam some space. But his heart fought this instinct and pulled Sam even tighter to him.

This accidentally awoke Sam and she noticed his arms around her belly. She only bit her lip and blushed a slight shade of pink as she fidgeted around, making Danny aware of Sam's no longer sleeping state.

"Oh… hehe morning Sam." Danny told Sam nervously while removing his arms from around Sam's torso. Sam quickly pulled grabbed on to his left wrist and kept it draped around her. Sam wanted to be close to Danny she always has, and this was a chance she did't want to pass up.

"Don't…" Sam told Danny. Danny didn't listen to her as he sat up in her bed and replied. "Sam I gotta get home… my parents are probably worried."

"oh, well do you think we could meet up later or something?" Sam said with some noticeable disappointment in her voice. Danny wasn't clueless enough to notice that Sam was upset but, he thought that they could just discuss it later, after he goes back home, and explain some things, mostly, no, entirelyto Jazz.

* * *

"Danny! Where have you been? You were gone all night!" Jazz said angrily.

"I fell asleep at Sam's house last night after fighting ghosts." not even bothering to try to lie to his insightful sister.

"You kept it pg-13 right? I am sooo not ready to be an aunt." Jazz questioned.

"Yes, Jazz…" Danny replied in a very annoyed voice.

"So… guess you guys are finally goin out huh?"

A very startled Danny replied, "What? No! I - uh… uh… well, its just that…"

"You mean you haven't told her how you obviously feel yet? C'mon Danny you have to tell her I mean… haven't you noticed how much she cares for you?"

"Well I..."

"I mean have you ever seen how she acts around you? It's obvious! I mean I know you're clueless, but it's so obvious." Jazz's tone got louder and more aggressive, almost even angrier with each passing moment. "She blushes and gets all quiet aad shy when she makes any sort of contact with you, even with that said, she still goes on trying to come into contact with you! She isn't the same little best friend that you met years ago Danny." She said smiling. "she wants to be more… she told me herself."

Danny could only stare at her in awe, with nothing to say, but with a lot to think about. He walked up to the bathroom, shut the door, cranked up the water to a steaming hot, and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt so good, as it helped loosen his muscles from last nights battle, and helped him relax, although sleeping with Sam did a lot of that too. Danny took his bottle of shampoo, which happened to be Bed Head (sorry about product placement, but I love this brand). Which could give him a reason for his always messy hair.

Danny's mind was going a mile a minute just thinking about how to handle the situation. Jazz has been known to play elaborate pranks, but the more he thought about what Jazz said, the more he realized she was right. Sam had changed a lot around him in the past few years, the blushing was getting a lot more frequent, and Sam wanted to hang around him a lot more.

Danny got out, dried off, and put on some new clothes. He had to go talk with Sam, he was sure now, exactly how he felt, and just had to see her to tell her in person.

* * *

Sam was in heaven. She got to sleep with the boy she loved for so long. She never felt this way about anyone before, it was scary, and exciting. She felt so safe with him that night, even more protected than before. His strong, muscular arms, wrapped around her waist, and the feeling his heart beat, and feeling his warm, breath on the nape of her neck sent her in a state of bliss and giddiness.

He really hoped he felt the same way, their friendship could suffer greatly if he didn't. But Sam waited too long and was too ready to not take that risk, after years of waiting, she was going to tell him, and they were going to live happily ever after… she hoped.

* * *

Danny had shouted to Jazz through his bedroom walls that he was going to Sam's, and the only thing Jazz could do in the comfort of her room was just smile and be proud of Danny.

Danny transformed and flew out of his room and went over to Sam's house. Without hesitation, he flew into her room, invisibly of course. What he saw wasn't what he expected. He saw Sam in her underwear, picking out an outfit for the day. At first glance, he immediately turned away, not wanting to seem rude, but quickly, his hormones kicked in, and started staring at her. He never really noticed how beautiful she really was. Her hair was down, and it looked very sexy, and it didn't help him that she apparently just got out of the shower and it wassoppingwet. He was getting very uncomfortable, his eyes wandered down to her bust, and floating above her, gave him a very nice view. His eyes wandered down to her long, long, sexy legs. Danny was sweating, and he was sure to be noticed spying on Sam, with his heavy breathing, and heavily beating heart that could be heard within a couple feet.

Sam got a little chilly, giving Danny his cue for him to back away from Sam. She finally picked out an outfit and put it on. It wasn't too different from her normal outfit, but still looked good on her, everything looked good on her in Danny's mind, and he even found himself saying hormonal thoughts such as "_NOTHING_ would look great on her…"

Sam was getting a little anxious. She didn't know when Danny was coming over, and hoped he wasn't watching her getting dressed (a/n: that right there is called dramatic irony, something I actually learned in school this year). Sam was pacing around and started to sweat out of nerves.

Danny thought it was time he stepped in. He became visible and transformed back into his human self. Only to be greeted by a tight squeeze by Sam.

"HEY! What's up Danny?" Sam asked, being a little bit hyper and spazzy.

"Nothing much I suppose" Danny replied along with a nervous chuckle.

The same things were running through both of their minds that afternoon, while they blindly played video games. Sam was getting really anxious and wanted to tell Danny exactly how she felt. She inched over on the couch until their knees where knocking against each other.

They only blushed and smiled, looking away from each other. They went back upstairs into Sam's room, and locked the door. They both sat on the bed and went silent for a little bit. Sam's love for Danny was just about ready to bust open her head, she needed to tell Danny, **_now._**

"Uh… Danny, there is something I really need to tell you." She said nervously. Scooting a little closer to Danny. "Ever since I met you, you have been always been caring for everyone. Loving everyone and since you're accident, fighting to the death for everyone. Especially…uh..hehe… me."

Danny was getting really nervous and blushing profusely. "Well, Sam, that's because I uh, well think that I should protect everyone and keep them safe, that's all."

"and Danny, lately, no, for a long time actually, I've had this feeling for… uh… about you, and I well." _Just say it Sam_ "Danny, I love you."

_Jazz was right, she does love me… oh my gosh, I can't believe it!_

"You do?" was the only thing he could reply.

"Yes, Danny! I do, I love you with all my heart. In my whole life, ive never met anyone like you, so fun, caring, loving, brave, daring, uh… attractive…hehe, and well, I've had this feeling for so long, I just had to say it to your face. I love you Danny."

Danny didn't know what to think, his mind went blank… he had to rely on instinct now.

"Sam… I, have nothing to say to you right now…" Sam's head immediately went from a giddy school girl to a true Goth's expression. Her head slumped down, and tears began to form in her eyes. Before they could run down her face, Danny place his hand on her cheek, and pulled her gaze into his.

He only smiled a caring smile that Sam fell in love with, and all of a sudden, she started to feel better. Danny slowly closed his eyes and brought his face in towards hers. Sam was shocked as his lips met her in a long passionate, romantic kiss. Sam could only close her eyes, as Danny pushed her back onto her bed. Her hands went around to he back of his neck, gracefully scratching it softly with her fingertips. She felt Danny's hands make their way around the back of her waist and she couldn't help but giggle a little, as that was one of the only places on her body where she was really ticklish. The kiss… no… make-out has ended and Danny rolled off of Sam, who immediately embraced him. She whispered in his ear, "Still have nothing to say?"

"well actually…" he started, and after years of friendship, and years of a feeling that he was unaware was present, Danny whispered back 4 words that Sam has been dying for 5 years to hear:

"I love you Sam."

The End.

* * *

A/N: awww told ya.. fluff.. glorious, romantic fluff. I loved this story, i just wish i could have made it more detailed and added length the the chapters. but i thought i ended it very well. please review i would love to hear from all of you... thank you again soo much for the past reviews. They are so encouraging, and very helpful. I'll be sure to write some more very soon.

-Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin


End file.
